LITTLE ONE
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: Jack finds the Doctor in a different state of mind, that of a child's. He and Donna must work together to take care of an adult child whilst trying to figure out how to fix him. However, someone unknown takes the Doctor's disability as an advantage to their desire's and takes advantage of the Timelord in the most horrible ways imagined. Rated M for future scenes. Rape/Whump
1. What's tea?

**Ok this is my new story, i've been wanting to do it for a while and decided that now should be the time.**

**This story is rated M for future chapters, contains rape, Doctor whump and more. **

**This is the first chapter and i only put it up now for to see what audience and reaction i might receive If it's good then i shall continue and I'll only know if you think it's good with lots of reviews, no reviews no story, yes i can black mail hehe.**

**Doctor who belongs to the BBC and all it's characters. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack ran to the sound of the TARDIS engines. Spilling his coffee over the paperwork was still not enough to stop his excitement.

Gwen and Ianto stood behind him as they watched their leader wait patiently behind the tall blue doors.

When nothing happened, Jack frowned and grew worried.

He reached inside his shirt for the necklace that was never removed from its place. He took out the key attached onto the end of it and placed it into the door.

He slowly walked up the ramp and called for his friend "Doc! Hey Doctor you in here?"

His team mates decided to wait outside for further instructions.

Jack heard a small rustle from the opposite side of the large console, peeping his head around he spotted the Timelord hiding behind it. Jack smiled at first before he noticed something wrong.

The Doctor was crouched down low to the grating floor, almost on his belly. Every time Jack took a step forward, he pushed himself back. He watched Jack like a hawk, his eyebrows knitted together, afraid of the man who stood before him.

"Doc? What's wrong?"

There was no answer from the Timelord except a further retreat from the immortal.

"Hey, it's me Jack. You remember me. I'm a friend" Jack didn't like what he was seeing, he didn't know why it was happening, but he would find out.

He continued to observe the Doctor, slowly relaxing as he now knew that the man was not injured for he showed no signs of it, but why he was behaving like this was the question. The Doctor still had not said a word and continued to back away from Jack as he used the console as his hiding place.

The men circled around the main console, one going backwards, hiding from the man who was following him.

"Come on sweethearts, I'm not going to hurt you" promised Jack. But as Jack watched the Doctor, he soon believed that the other man did not believe what Jack was promising. He watched as the Timelord began to continuously look between the console and Jack. The TARDIS seemed to be trying to talk to him.

Jack waited to see what would happen, he watched as the Doctor face feel as though he were about to cry, it reminded him of a child who had just been scolded or was scared. Could the Doctor be hurt mentally? It would explain his behaviour.

Jack stopped and sat on the captains chair. The Doctor stopped also, but still hid and continued to listen to his ship.

_My Doctor, your friend has come to help, for I have brought you here to receive it._

_I don't know him_

_You do my lord, trust him, just like you have learnt to trust me_

_I'm scared_

_Hush now, you needn't be afraid. I shall protect you and guide you on your path of healing. Go with this man and he shall soon watch over you as you return to your proper state of mind._

_I am sick?_

_Yes my brave Doctor, but not alone. Learn to trust those around you in order to gain the things you need from them._

_He said he was my friend_

_Long and true. Go with him and he shall help you_

Jack watched as the Doctor slowly began to shift forward toward him. It was progress. What ever the TARDIS had told him it had worked. Jack slipped down from the captains seat to the floor, which made the Doctor make a quick retreat back.

"Hey it's ok. I won't hurt you"

The Doctor again began to move forward, slowly closing the distance between the two men. When they were around two feet apart he stopped and eyed the immortal.

Jack could tell he was nervous and scared but he let him be until he decided to make the first move.

"Hello" came a quite voice from the Timelord, it sounded young.

"Hi" replied Jack

The Doctor began to croak before suddenly breaking down into tears "Where am I?"

Jack didn't dare stand by and watch and he enveloped the Doctor into and hug and held him closely "Shh, it's ok, your safe, your in Torchwood, your safe" Jack listened closely to the sobs coming from his chest. They sounded rather familiar to a child's.

"Hey sweethearts, let me ask you something ok?" The Doctor retracted himself from Jack, the tears tracks visible on his face and nodded "How old are you?"

The Doctor frowned and shrugged his shoulders, Jack nodded "Ok then how old would you guess you are?"

The Doctor thought for a moment before he began to count his fingers and stopped and held up his hand "Five" Jack sighed "Well then, I wonder what you've been up to aye?" Jack helped the Doctor wipe away his tears "Lets get you out of here, I bet you'd like a nice cup of tea"

"What's tea?"

* * *

Upon arriving at his front door Edgar White sighed and rejoiced at the thought of finally being home. 6 years in prison can be quite stressful for one man. He didn't deserve that sentence, in fact he didn't deserve to be arrested at all. He knew that child loved him back, that's why they made love. Child molestation. What was the world coming too. He should be allowed to fall in love with whom ever he pleased whether it be a woman, a child…or a man.

* * *

**There you go, first chapter of many, buts that's for you to decide. Please Review :) Oh and i would like to give the honours of having my readers decide on what you want the Doctor's favourite toy to be in the story, i shall tell you the results in the next chapter so get thinking!**


	2. Tall tales

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Donna Tempus for the idea about the yoyo :)**

**Here's the next chapter enjoy:)**

* * *

Once Jack had finished making a nice cup of tea for the Doctor and had Ianto make a coffee for him he hurried back to his office where he left the Timelord.

When he walked in the Doctor was no where in sight but what he heard had gave jack a clue to his whereabouts. He set down the two cups and circled around his desk to find the Doctor hiding underneath it, crying.

"Hey now, I thought we got over this, what's wrong?" He got no answer, the Doctor hadn't spoken since he found him half an hour ago in the TARDIS. Jack could visibly see that he was shaking. He just needed to figure out how to make him more comfortable, to calm him down.

"Look, I brought you that tea. Just how you like it" The Doctor frowned at this, it was obvious he couldn't remember Jack, or anything else for that matter, but why was the question. "Here, why don't you take it and I'll take mine" Jack reached up to the desk and lifted the Doctor's cup and handed it to him.

At first he was hesitant but slowly reached up for the tea before quickly taking the cup from Jack's hands, but what he didn't know was that the cup would be hot and his reaction was quick. He yelped before dropping the cup and smashing it on the floor, spewing the hot tea everywhere.

Jack looked down at the mess "Shit" The Doctor whimpered at Jack and held his knees closer to his chest "Oh no sweethearts I'm not mad at you" The Doctor stopped crying but he still didn't move from under the desk. Jack called for Ianto and asked him to make another cup of tea, making sure not to be too hot this time. Jack cleaned up the mess and accepted the tea from Ianto who had put it in a small plastic cup this time.

"Tell you what, why don't you come out from under their and you can have your tea with me, that way you won't be uncomfortable when your drinking it. I'll also tell you who I am, what do you say?"

The Doctor shook his head and Jack sighed. The only way to get him out would be the same way to get a five year old out. What do five year olds like? Sweets? Cartoons? Toys? That sounds good. Jack pulled open a desk drawer and took out a small yoyo and began to play with it. He noticed straight away that the Doctor was entranced by the small toy and used this as an opportunity.

"Would you like a go? It's really fun" The Doctor stared at Jack "Go on, have a try, I'll let you keep it" Gradually the Doctor stood up from under the desk and reached for the yoyo. Jack watched as he attempted to make it come back up the string but failed every time "Don't worry, you'll get use to it"

Jack lead the Doctor down the stairs and onto the couch where he sat him down and told him to wait whilst he went to the kitchen and got some biscuits. When he came back with some custard creams he found the Doctor up with the yoyo again, this time the small toy came back up to the timelord's hand.

"Hey you did it, good job!" The Doctor jumped not hearing Jack come back but then a smile grew on his face, a proud one at that.

After he devoured most of the biscuits and all of his tea. Jack had sat him down and tried to get him to talk again but the Time Tot was to shy to speak. So instead Jack told him about how he knows him and the TARDIS, how they met and the adventures they had, however, so as not to scare him, Jack told these to the Doctor as a story, a fictional tale but used their names for the characters. The Doctor seemed to be enjoying it a lot and seemed to find himself lost in Jack's tales of space and aliens.

When Jack was down he watched as the Doctor gave out a yawn "Sleepy huh?" The Doctor shook his head but couldn't fool the immortal. "Come on sleepy head, lets get you to bed" He lead him down to the bedroom and helped him undress down to his boxers and t shirt. The Doctor leaped onto the bed and curled into himself once under the blanket. "I'm going to make you better sweethearts, I promise. And until then I'll take care of you, so you don't have to be scared of me, because I'm your friend and I always will be" The Doctor still said nothing to this but Jack didn't care, he gave him a peck on the forehead which made the Doctor stiffen a little but relaxed afterwards. "Good night Doc"

"Night night" came a soft reply from behind him. Jack smiled and left the sleeping Timelord. He planned for some scans to be done the next day to determine what might have happen to the Doctor, and he was also going to have to get a few things for he had a feeling that this might not be a one night stand. For now thought he let him sleep and dream of adventures he can't remember having.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please review please please please please PLEASE! The majority of my chapters will be short but it makes it easier for me to update quicker, i think about the readers hehe :)**


	3. Early Christmas

**Thank you for the reviews and to Frostbitten for the tips, hope i succeeded in what you asked. Enjoy**

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Donna! My ginger goddess"

_"Hello captain. What do you want?"_

"What makes you think I want something?"

_"You only call me that when you're desperate _for_ me or you're for _me_, so spill the beans Jack I'm kind of busy"_

Jack sighed "The Doctor's here"

_"Aw stick him on; I want a word with him. I'm sure he's told you how he just disappeared two days ago in that box of his after dropping me off, didn't even say 'goodbye' or 'I'm just popping out for a bit' nothing"_

"What do you mean he just disappeared?"

_"Well you know how I told you I was busy, well my gramps has taken ill, I asked the Doctor to drop me home to look after him, and of course he had full intention of staying with me, until he met my mum again. I'm sure she scared him off, but you know what he's like, can't stay at one place for long"_

"Yeah that's him alright"

_"So I'm guessing he ran off to Cardiff then, will you ask when he's coming back?"_

"Well that's the thing Donna, he won't know"

_"What do you mean?"_

"The Doctor came here a few hours ago, but something's wrong with him. He doesn't remember anything, he thinks he five years old"

"_Oh my god! What did he do, did he hit his head or drink something bad or-"_

"I'm not sure Donna, he won't talk to me, well he did but not anymore. The man was shit scared of me and probably still is; I've tried to calm him down and managed to get him down for a nap but- aw great now I'm saying baby words! I just need some help Donna; I'm not sure how long he's going to be like this!"

_"Ok ok, first I think you need to relax too. Now, does he have any head injuries or broken bones?"_

"No I checked and I'm going to do a scan on him when he wakes"

_"Good, now when he does don't pressure him or scare him, you're probably going to have to treat him like a child in order to get through to him. Give him a banana or something. I'm sorry but I can't leave my gramps"_

"Then I'll bring him to you"

_"What no! What good will I do?"_

"Well you've just managed to calm the chaos that's going on in my head and given me good advice, besides what he needs is a mother figure, like you"

_"Then use the TARDIS, she can be his mother, she practically is"_

"I know but he needs a physical mother, someone that can hug him, care for and nurture him, for all we know, he could remember you. I bet you'd be a great mother"

_"Oh shut up….when will you be here?"_

"Tomorrow and don't worry, I'll be there with you"

_"All right, bring my spaceman home"_

"Yes ma'am"

_"Bye Jack"_

"Goodbye Donna and thanks"

* * *

Jack looked down at the sleeping figure on the bed. How he was going to fix this he didn't know, but now he had some extra help. Not that Gwen and Ianto weren't brilliant, they are in fact he had just sent them out to fetch some food the he knows the Doctor's loves and some toys that he might like to play with. They were his team but Donna was and still is a huge part of the Doctor's life and getting them together might help him.

That and the scan he was going to perform on the Timelord were the only two plans he had in his head. He couldn't be more stressed than ever. His Doctor can't be lost, not to whatever or whom ever done this to him. He'll find out, and he'll fix it, nothing mattered to him at this moment more than his Timelord.

Jack continued to watch the sleeping form, tucked under the blankets and quietly sucking his thumb. Jack couldn't help but smile, it was adorable, no different to the man he used to be. Jack shook out of his stare at the sound of the clog wheel turning and someone calling out to him.

Ianto entered the hub carrying several large bags with Gwen carry a few more behind him. They both dropped them in unison at their feet with a large sigh of relief as Jack came up to them. "Brilliant. What did you get?" Jack asked as he began to poke through the bags.

"What you asked for sir, although I do believe that Gwen might have gone a bit off rails" Said Ianto, giving the woman behind him a quick glance who stuck out her tongue in reply.

"Let's get it all into the kitchen" Said Jack as he picked up a load of bags and led the way. Once in the kitchen, they began to empty each bag one at a time. First the shopping, Gwen had in fact bought more than what Jack asked, she had figured that since they were buying some food they might as well stock up for the next month.

Jack was pleased at her decision and was happier at the foods she got for the Doctor. Bananas, Jamie dodgers, Jaffa cakes, custard creams, doughnuts, tea bags, sugar and milk, chocolate digestives and penguins. Jack had never known an alien with such a sweet tooth other than the Doctor. With all the foods stored away, Jack moved onto the huge Argos and Toys r us bags.

"It's October Ianto, not Christmas" said Jack

"Sorry sir, I might have gone I bit over the top too"

When emptied all the bags and placed the boxes of toys and games on the floor. He grinned at the mess before him, maybe he could think of it as a Christmas since he has never spent once with the Doctor, this could be his chance. Just without the turkey and snow. An idea came to his head and his grin widened. Jack immediately set foot of picking up the toys and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

The Doctor began to stir; he blinked a few times before finally opening his eyes clearly. He stared around the room he was in and the bed he lay on. He was confused at first, he didn't know where he was, until he remembered the hours before, arriving here and meeting the strange man who felt funny, he felt weird like he wasn't supposed to be there.

That was when he realised that the strange feeling was close, in fact right behind him. The Doctor jumped as Jack sat in the chair next to the bed not a peep from him. Jack stood and raised him arms, gesturing him to calm. "It's ok, it's just me" The Doctor slowed down his breathing before relaxing on the bed. "How are you feeling?" asked Jack. The Doctor just stared at him, his mouth hung open but no words came out.

"Oh come on, I thought we got past this" Jack hoped his annoyance didn't show in those last words, he didn't want the Doctor to get scared again. He thought about what Donna said, to treat him like a child to hopefully get through to him, he felt stupid but giving it a go wouldn't hurt.

Jack went to the small desk where the yoyo had been left and picked it up. He then placed his finger in the string and began to play with it. At first he just made it fall up and down but then he performed some tricks, the around the world trick, then rock the baby and of course the walk the dog trick. All of which he had learnt in his spare time but each made the Doctor stare in fascination, a small smile began to show at the edge of his mouth. "I bet you could learn to do that and more" Jack caught the yoyo in his hand and gave it to the Doctor who gratefully accepted. He simply held it in his hands as he watched pull back the cover of the bed and extended a hand "Let's get you some breakfast"

* * *

Jack took another sip of coffee as the Doctor did the same with his tea. Plates of biscuits were laid out in front of them, none of which had been touched. But the Doctor refused to eat. This worried Jack even more, he knew the Doctor hadn't eaten in a while and if he didn't eat then he'll just get sick. The immortal watched as the Timelord was avoiding eye contact with him; he still didn't fully trust him. So Jack did what any parent would do with their child.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Silence

"They're good, we got your favourites. You love them"

The Doctor only stared at Jack

"Here try this" Jack peeled one of the Bananas and handed it to him, he didn't take it at first but after some coaxing who took the yellow fruit from him. The Doctor sniffed it, then licked it before taking a bite and his face lit up. The Doctor greedily finished the fruit and reached for another one.

"You're hooked" laughed Jack as he quickly finished his coffee.

"I've got a surprise for you" Jack stood up went to the door, then beckoned for the other man to follow. They left and went into the main hub where the TARDIS was parked. When the Doctor saw where they were going he ran ahead of Jack and up to the tall blue doors. Jack reached for his key and opened them. When the Doctor ran inside, his grin fell as he saw what stood in front of the large console. Piles of boxes of games and toys lay on the floor in front of him. Board games, a remote control car, a small teddy bear, a wii , a huge colouring set and more.

The Doctor's face lit up and his grin grew wide. He turned back round to Jack who stood at the door smiling. The Doctor ran up to him "It's all for you sweethearts" The Doctor jumped and grabbed Jack in a hug. Jack didn't expect it but he gratefully returned the hug

"Thank you" came a soft voice in his ear

Jack smiled "Your welcome sweethearts"

* * *

**So tell me what you think i love reviews. We'll be seeing Donna in the next chapter and some bonding yay! :)**


	4. I Spy

The Torchwood Jeep had finally crossed the border between England and wales. Jack sat in the front, driving of course, but had insisted on the Doctor to sit in the back, he ensured it would be better just in case he wanted to lie down during the long journey. The Doctor did not care; he was too busy playing with his new found toys to care about how long they had been driving for. He had brought along his teddy bear, a colouring book, his Nintendo ds and his yoyo, each of these he had found much fun in.

He had long forgotten about the terrors of the hours before, when Jack wanted to perform some tests on him. It wasn't long after he got his toys. Jack had led him through the TARDIS to the med bay and lay him down on a cold table. He pulled a large machine over to the table and above the Doctor's head. The Doctor didn't like what was happening. Jack switched on the machine and disappeared behind a screen, seeing this; the Doctor immediately burst into tears and tried to get off the table. Jack ran over and hushed him. The only way the Doctor would lay back down again is if he would stay with him, but he couldn't, instead Jack had an idea and ran off returning not a minute later with the Doctor's teddy. The Doctor smiled and hugged the small bear into his chest allowing Jack to continue with the scan. It was from then on that the little teddy bear was called 'Ray' after the X-Ray that the Doctor had now become acquainted with.

Unfortunately Jack hadn't found anything wrong with the Doctor's brain, but he still worried. They had left for Donna's not long after the scans and had been driving since. They had stopped for a Mc Donalds when the Doctor became fascinated by the large 'M' at the top of the pole, which only made Jack hungry and so decided to buy himself a meal and the Doctor a happy meal, because he wanted the toy.

"How long?" moaned the Doctor who was lying on his stomach munching on a chip.

"Not long mate, nearly there" laughed Jack "You bored?"

"Yeah" replied the Doctor, dragging out the reply

"You're easily amused but only for a short time, like me, I used to play games when I was having a long journey"

"Games?"

"Yup, like 'I spy' or a sing along"

"What's I spy?" asked the Doctor

Jack smirked "Well…..

Let the game begin

Donna moaned as her mother continued on with her rant as she came back into the kitchen. She couldn't even remember what it was about, but she surely didn't want to know, knowing that it would only make it worse when she started to talk back was what she had a habit of bit didn't want it to be. Donna also knew that her mother didn't know about the Doctor and Jack's visit and she didn't plan on telling until they arrived.

Her heart leaped when she saw the large black jeep pull up outside the house and Jack get out of the car. She immediately left the kitchen and her mother in her rants and ran to the front door to greet them. Jack came up the front path and welcomed her in a comforting hug.

"Miss Noble, the pleasure of seeing you again"

"Hello captain, been busy then?" asked Donna who pulled out of the hug

"Immensely" replied Jack

Donna smiled and looked over Jack's shoulder and frowned "Where is he?"

"He fell asleep in the car; I guess the journey tired him out"

"Asleep? Well that's definitely not him. Can I see him?"

"Don't worry, I'll just go wake him up now, you best prepare your mother"

"How did you know I didn't tell her?" she asked

"Because I know you, and I know your mum" he replied a smirk at the end of his mouth.

Donna smiled "True. I put the kettle on then" Donna went back inside and left Jack to fetch the sleeping Timelord. Jack got to the back of the car and opened the door. Just as he was about to wake him up he heard a call from behind.

"Hello there, good afternoon"

Jack turned around to see a middle aged man in his garden "Afternoon" he called back. He seemed to be doing some work in his home as he was emptying wallpaper and scraps of wood into his bin.

"You a friend of the noble family?" he asked wiping his brow

"Yes and yourself?"

"Oh yes, been neighbours for a while, although I've been gone for a couple of years, planned on coming back, it's a good neighbour hood with even better neighbours, including the Nobles" The man seemed nice and had made Jack smile on his comment for Donna and her family "Oh, I see we have some new company"

Jack turned around to see the Doctor sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Jack helped him out of the car until he found his footing and closed the door. "Edgar, Edgar White"

"Names Jack, and this here's the Doctor, say hello" The Doctor rubbed his eyes once more before looking at the man in his garden and gave a slight wave, he then took a step back behind Jack who giggled

"Don't be shy son, I don't bite, tell you what though, you get some tea in you and you'll be wide awake, get some of that sleep out of your eyes aye"

"Good idea" agreed Jack who locked the jeep and walked towards the house. The Doctor was about to follow when Edgar called out to him

"You keep beside your friend now son, there's a lot of bad people out there who might not be to kind to you"

The Doctor nodded "Bye bye"

"I'll see you later son" Edgar continued to watch as the Doctor ran up to the front door of the Nobles home, he smiled inwardly. Edgar believes he has found himself a new friend.

* * *

**I love reviews, so this was the entrance of Donna and the first meeting of Mr White, dum dum DUM! :) stay tuned**


End file.
